Just Another Typical Arabian Nightmare
by Maladicta
Summary: Beneath the sands there is buried a weapon so terrible, it is feared, even by the gods. The writings called it the Wars' Blade, and it is about to be unearthed. The Past and the Present must merge to save the Future. All ch's reedited.
1. The Last Of Their Kind

"Uncle?" Lorien ignored her, concentrating on the almost complete Book beneath his hands.

"Uncle the ships have been prepared, we must go!"

"Just a little longer Serena, I'm almost done." Slowly Lorien withdrew the quill from the inkpot at his side and began to slowly make sigils upon the last page of the tome. The words disappeared as soon as they were written.

"Uncle please, the city is falling down around our ears!" Serena felt her heart break at the thought of what had been her home for the past hundred years sinking beneath the waves. But as beautiful as Atlantis was she was not ready to give up her life for it, as so many of her people were.

"Niece, you know these things can't be rushed. Just a little longer."

"Uncle the volcano-" Serena's desperate voice could hardly be heard above the roar of the ocean, a sound that had grown steadily stronger over the past few suns.

"There, I am finished. Now was it that hard to wait?" The floor beneath their feet gave a sudden lurch, as deep within the City the giant Ocean Gates burst, flooding the very depths of the island paradise. With a cry Serena rushed forward and dragged her most beloved uncle, the only family that was left to her, out of his workroom and toward the waiting ships.

…

"But won't the others be angry Uncle?"

Lorien looked up from his precious book and regarded his niece with confusion

"What others, my child?"

"The gods Uncle, the other gods, won't they be angry?" Lorien placed the Book in its chest and rose to join his niece who was staring out of his tent across the harsh desert plains.

"We can only pray they are not child. For we have no other choice. We must be rid of this thing. And knowledge such as this cannot be destroyed, it must be hidden. The Blade must never be allowed to fall into human hands again. The Cat-Queen has promised us her protection."

"Uncle are you sure that this is the only way?" The tent flaps that had guarded the inside of the tent against the burning desert sun were thrust aside.

"Of course it is,' the arrogant voice of her cousin, and Atlantis's High Priest in Training said. "You know that Serena, you heard the Regent say so yourself…" Serena tried not to sneer back at her cousin for his petty reminder to them of his power. How he hated his title of High Priest in Training, his unfortunate teacher having met with an untimely death, a death that, if one believed the gossipmongers of the Court, was not entirely of the Dark One's contriving. Josis turned a sickly sweet smile her way. Oh how she despised him! He reminded her of something unpleasant every time she saw him.

"The Regent is dead." She spat back at him.

"So true child, but he lived long enough to allow us his last words of wisdom concerning my father's map." Serena raised her eyes and caught him grinning at her wolfishly, his eyes sparkling with hidden knowledge.

"It's a book." Serena said waspishly, casting a suspicious glance at the Magi.

"Of course it is dear girl, but it is a book that will show the way to our greatest treasure" Josis smiled like a cat… or a snake.

"Don't you mean the cause of our destruction?"

"Why of course..." Josis recovered from his slip of the tongue beautifully "I simply meant…"

"Enough you two, why must you always bicker? Come here my son." Lorien drew Josis to him.

"Take the book, and guard it until we reach our destination. I'm counting on you to keep it safe."

"Why of course father, you know you can always trust me."

"I know my son; now go, with my blessing." Serena watched Josis stride out the door, and did not miss the parting triumphant smirk he shot her way.

"Uncle! How could you just give the Book to him!?"

"Peace niece, Josis is my son, and I know him better then anyone save himself." Lorien turned to look at her.

"My son is greedy, Child, so greedy that he is the perfect Guardian of the Book until we reach the Temple. So greedy is he that he would have no one else within ten feet of it, in case they take it from him. He cannot see that what he coverts is nothing but a poisoned chalice."

"It is more than a chalice Uncle."

"That is true child, it is so much more. We must pray that it is never found." Serena sighed and walked into her uncles' open arms.

"Yes," she whispered, "For if it is…"

"Hush." Lorien said, "All will be well, it will be safe. The gods of this harsh land will make it so."

Serena looked down at her bloody hands and laughed bitterly at her Uncle's words. There had been an uprising, a coup, a slight crack in the lead casing… It had gotten out, poisoned, and then controlled. And she was all that was left, only her and the Book. With a grunt Serena pushed the last block into place. It was done, the Thing was hidden. Miles and miles beneath the burning sand where no being would ever find it, or use it. Slowly she began to make her way to the surface, setting safe guards as she went and wishing she had had more time with her uncle before he had died. He had only been able to tell her that she must protect the Book with her life and more if she was called to do so. Serena thought bitterly of the Book now dragging at her arms as she stumbled up the miles and miles of widening passages towards the surface. He had told her of a Vision he had had, of a great evil, so great Serena had scarcely credited the tale, that would one day take possession of the Weapon, and of a savior born in ancient times that had not yet passed who was to be brought back as the Champion of their race to fight against the Weapon and eventually destroy it. The savior would possess the skills of both the sad, and by then forgotten races, races that had fought each other until there were none left but the aged, the very young, the infirm, and mothers with babes in arms, and of course, those who had been hidden by their relatives or friends. The two races had fought so hard against one another that there had been none left to protect their island home from the encroaching waves. Slowly Serena stumbled out under the burning sun. Regardless of the past she had been given a task by her uncle, a task she planned to carry out faithfully until she had either fulfilled its requirements or died.

………………

Central London, 1899.

Whispering the ancient words she sealed it tight, binding it for all time. Soon, it would be sent away. She had made arrangements. It was getting stronger; she could here its voice in her dreams, begging, cajoling, very convincing. In the long years since that day Serena had discovered what her uncle had not had the chance too, but should have. The Book, if you could call it that, was flawed. Like all else the Weapon touched it too was corrupted, poisoned. It had been created as a place in which their folly could be recorded, learned from, and never repeated. Instead it had become what Josis had always seen it as. A Map. A book whose only purpose was to be opened, used, it was no longer an object, now it was a thing controlled by the Weapon, a lure whose goal was to show the way to destruction. The worshipers of the Sacrificed God would say that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions; almost lovingly Serena closed the Book for the last time, thinking how true that sentiment was.

Serena looked out upon the sprawling metropolis of crooked tiled roofs, shuttered windows, garbage strewn ally ways, and cobblestone streets. It had been long, so long since she had seen any of her people; sometimes she wondered if there were any left at all. How she longed to hear a voice in her native tongue. She was getting old now, an ancient Ancient. She tried to see the wit in that thought, but her sense of humor had deserted her long ago. A vibration in the floor alerted her to the presence behind her. She turned and in shock regarded her cousin, who she had not seen in hundreds of years. His face was that of an angel, but his eyes had the devil in them.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy did you cousin?" The chillingly familiar voice snarled in the language of her homeland. Damn Josis!

"But I knew your tricks, all of you! The Book is mine… father gave it to me, I was its Guardian."

"You are a fool." Serena managed to get out, despite her shock "Uncle gave it to you because of your greed; he knew you'd be a fitting substitute until we could find someone worthy among our party to guard the Book."

"Foolish am I?" Josis snarled "Foolish!? It is you who are foolish, thinking you could win against me!" he took a step forward.

"Give me the book!"

"Never."

"Give it to me or I will take it from you when you're dead."

"I promised Uncle." Serena clasped the ancient tome tightly to her chest she could hear its laughter in her ears. With a snarl Josis grabbed the Book off her and threw her to the floor. He tried to open the cover, his efforts becoming more frantic the longer the Book stood against him. With a growl Josis threw the book to her, then stalked over. Grabbing Serena by the hair Josis drew her up from the floor.

"Open the Book!"

"I..." Serena gasped in pain "…I cannot!" _And would not even if I could _Serena thought to herself.

"Will not, you mean!"

"No! I cannot, only one can open the Book, she must, be, a Seer, with the blood of the Magi in her veins." Josis twisted her hair, trying to catch Serena in a lie.

"That's all I know I swear! There I told you! Now please Josis, let me go. I won't tell anyone what you've done. Please?"

"You know what little cousin? I almost believe you. I almost think you're sincere! But just in case…" Josis reached down and plunged his knife deep within Serena's stomach. "No hard feelings right?"

Serena felt nothing but the pain as the knife entered her body, slicing it's way through stomach and entrails, reaching all the way back to her spine. With a gasp she slid off the knife and onto the floor.

"Josis."

"What is it cousin dear?" Looking down at the blood running from her lips he laughed. "Well come on, spit it out!"

"Beware the object of your quest, It is not what It has made you believe…"

"Fool! It is everything It has made me believe. When I control the Blade, I will be invincible. No one will dare stand against me!"

Serena's thoughts returned to her uncle, she had though about him every day since his death. He has asked her to protect the Book, begged her, and she had failed, and now, she was dying. But not yet dead, with a silent scream Serena reached out and placed her palm on the Book. She was bartering with her soul for a chance that the Book would be lost, not only in space, but in time as well. It was a worthy trade. The air around the Book began to shimmer and twist. She could her Josis screaming as he lost his prize. Serena was about to reply when her body arched, slowly her eyes closed and her limbs settled. With one last sigh, breath left her body. And the Ancients received another child back into their arms.


	2. Sun Sand And Dust?

Temperance was jolted out of her light doze as their ageing bus pulled up in front of the museum.

_Another day, another stupid tourist attraction._ She thought back to the competition won by the orphanage_ It's not that I'm ungrateful,_ she tried to explain to herself_ no; far from it. I just hate sand. _

With a sigh she picked up her bag and started shoving her way off the bus with the rest of her classmates. _Anyway_, she thought angrily, _What kind of idiot makes an anonymous donation so twenty unwanted orphans can go see Egypt for some culture?_ And they were unwanted, for whatever reason, too old, too stupid, too bad. They were the damaged ones, the not so pretty, the ones with the records and the scars, both inside and out. The forgotten…

As Temperance got off the bus her morose thoughts were interrupted by a face full of wind blown sand. Silently she began to fume.

_I. Hate. Sand._

………

"Hey Temper, come take a look at this."

Temperance turned away from the tour guide with a wince. She and Judy had been at the home since they were babies, stuck it out through the endless round of placements and rejections, and no matter how many times she asked him not to call her that detestable name, he persisted. "Temper!" Judy's whisper echoed around the vault-like entranceway, drawing a glare from Sister Sophia. With a smile she slipped off her earphones and nonchalantly wandered over to see what held Judy's attention this time, an urn, a bucket… a mummy?

"Ewww." She said, "Grow up Judy. Mummy's are for kids. And what have I told you about calling me be that stupid nickname?"

"That you find it adorable and would like me to continue always?" Judy grinned.

"Not quite beast." Temperance gave a sigh "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Now Temper, there are plenty of kids back home who'd give their eye-teeth to be in Egypt sight seeing." He admonished in a So So voice.

"I know Judy, there are also starving kids in Africa who would kill for the mushrooms I didn't eat last night, and freezing kids in Russia who would love to wear all the shit hand-me down clothes donated to us by rich people with nothing else to do with their time. We both just need to face facts. I am an ungrateful bitch who needs to be punished. I'm going to Hell." She finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Ah ha." Judy answered, well used to Temper's theatrics. His best friend's sense of humour was kind of… dark. Judy's attention was once more caught by the mummy, or rather the case beside it. "Hey Temper, check out the flash."

Temperance looked down into the small, dusty display case near the mummy and contemplated explaining once again her inherent hatred of the nickname that Judas persisted in calling her. She came to the conclusion that it would do no good. Bringing her attention back to the display case Temperance looked down on what could only be jewellery, albeit very odd jewellery.

"What the hell are they?" She asked, pointing them out to Judy.

"Well, lets take a-" Judy had flicked out his pocket knife, ready to break the lock, when the glass top of the cabinet slid open under his hand. He threw a look at Temperance.

"It wasn't locked. You saw it, right? No lock. Right?"

"It's thinking like that that got you put in Juvenal Hall." Temperance said, staring pointedly at the flick knife Judy carried everywhere "Eight times."

Judy locked up and gave her one of his wicked smiles. "It's like that famous guy once said 'what's not nailed down is mine, and anything I can pull up ain't nailed down."

Temperance raised an eyebrow. "Says the Master Thief who always gets caught"

"I'll take that as a compliment Ms. Slice an' Dice, and if you remember correctly, you got caught too." He said with a smirk

"Yes, but I meant too, you didn't. That makes all the difference." Temperance smirked back.

Judy laughed. "Fine, fine, I can take a hint." His eyes strayed back to the half opened case. Fingers itched. "Come on Temper… try 'em on."

"What?!" Temperance cried in a furious whisper. "Are you crazy? They're probably alarmed or something. I can't believe you even got away with opening the case." She could actually, they'd made a detour to get to this hole, and she could see why they were the only visitors today, the place was ancient and not a Millions-Of-People-Flock-To-Me-Every-Year ancient, more like a I'm-So-Unimportant-No-One-Ever-Comes-Here ancient.

"Come on… I bet they'd look great on you…?" Judy wheedled.

"I am not putting on some dead chick's jewellery. And that's that. Who is she anyway?" Pushing Judy aside Temperance tried to read the tiny letters on the tarnished plaque.

"OK… um… found near… yada, yada, yada… yada, yada, yada… OK Princess yada, yada, yada … found with said pieces of priceless jewellery…huh, what a surprise… not of Egyptian origin… carbon dating inconclusive…legends say the Princess was a great and powerful sorceress… rumoured to see the future… yada, yada, yada…known as the Eye of Horus… that's it."

She turned to Judy. "So not only do you want me to stick on a dead chick's flash, but she's a princess, albeit dead, and an evil eyed witch to boot. Gee this changes everything… Not!"

"Oh come on Temper, just one photo… please?" Judy held up his camera imploringly.

"Um… No." Temperance answered. Judy slid the case open further.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," He said theatrically, "But you have forced my hand… if I don't get a picture I shall be forced to 'let slip' to The Hag Bag the name of the person who misplaced Mary-Anne's things." He grinned evilly at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Temperance said threateningly as her stomach clenched painfully.

"Wouldn't I?" Judy replied.

Temperance thought briefly of the consequences of being found to be the person who placed that insufferable Know-It-All Mary-Ann's luggage on an International Pan-Pacific flight that was, funnily enough going in the opposite direction. The result weren't pretty

"Fine." Temperance looked over her shoulder as their tour group moved further into the museum. "Help me get 'em on."

………

"Here?" Temperance asked wearily. The tour group had disappeared and she was getting bored, not to mention cranky.

"No, a little to the left." Judy directed.

Temperance jerked her head up angrily "If I go anymore to the left I'll be in a plant!"

Judy sighed exasperatedly. "Come on Temper. This is art." He noticed the necklace. "Hey, that's supposed to be on your head."

With a sigh Temperance yanked the priceless relic off her neck causing Judy to wince. "If you don't hurry up with your 'Art' I'll do something painful to your head." She said, placing the headpiece over her hair.

"Ah, promises, promises."

Temperance threw him a glare. "I look like an idiot. These things," She said, shaking her hands "Make me look like some kind of fucking cat." Temperance looked angrily down at the ill-fitting jewellery residing on her wrists and hands. Bands, made of what looked like beaten gold, encircled her wrists ending in points on the back of her hands. From them ran thin gold chains. Chains that were vastly different from the original pieces, Temperance had to wonder if their purpose was more so that the museum could display the jewellery properly than and actual historical value. Regardless, each chain ran down to two rings, the first set at the base of the fingers, the second, attached by yet more chain, was before the second finger joint, the purpose of the third ring seemed only to hold the delicate golden nails, currently sitting atop her own, in place. She supposed it was a rather ingenious design in all, and it seemed to have been well thought out, especially the wrist cuffs. With the cuffs open, each side resembled nothing more than a mess of gold wires, but closed around the wrist the mess of wire suddenly formed a complete picture on the palm of the hand. It was a picture Temperance recognized well as it was advertised all over Egypt. The Eye of Horus. Really, if it wasn't so uncomfortable Temperance supposed the jewellery might have even been slightly attractive.

She heard Judy sigh again.

"Temper take the bloody headpiece off, you've got it on backwards."

With an angry yank Temperance pulled off the necklace and a good amount of hair while she was at it.

"Owww…" She growled

Turning the necklace over she couldn't help but admire its beauty. While the bracelets had jewels inlaid in them, they had been nothing in comparison to the headpiece. The headpiece was V shaped, gold, and was studded with gems. Lapis edging framed a diamond of perfect clarity. It was the centrepiece, positioned at the point of the V. Next up from the diamond was a dark stone, dull it almost seemed to absorb light, it was twined, with a matching stone placed in the other arm of the V. The dark stone was followed by a stone that resembled the sky at midnight. A deep blue stone that was probably a sapphire. And then garnet, red as blood, emerald, and then a stone Temperance couldn't identify but was the most beautiful of all within the setting.

With a sigh to match Judy's, Temperance placed the necklace back on her head and folded her arms.

"Okay, um, I want you in front of the sarcophagus and I want you to hold up your hands, no, not like that! Yes, like that. Like you're casting a spell. All right, when I give the signal smile."

"Judy, Have you taken a good look at this jewellery? It's nice, really nice, like a million bucks nice. I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Ah, come on Temper, just one picture, then we'll put it back, I promise. Come on, just smile for me, it's not gunna kill ya. OK?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, lets get this over with? And if that mummy reaches out and touches me 'cause you stole her flash or I suddenly get hauled to jail 'cause you stole this flash… well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Judy continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"On three. One. Two." Judy made the signal and pressed the flash.

"Three."

……….

When the spots had cleared from his eyes Judas looked around for his friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Temper?"

"Temper?!"

"TEMPER!"

"Oh-oh."

………..

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, or The Mummy-verse; I simply use their ideas unashamedly. My characters, however, are my own.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

A new chapter. I am sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

………….

Temperance was floating; she knew that much, and she was safe and warm. She didn't know how long she'd been floating, or how long she would be, she only knew she was. Floating in a sea of red. After much slow consideration she recognized the red as blood. And as if that thought was a catalyst Temperance suddenly began to sink, and then to drown. Frantically she struggled to hold her breath, trying in vain to reach the surface - if there was one. Flashes of light to quick to see were skipping across her vision leaving her blind. Sounds not meant for mortal ears left her deaf. Panic fuelled her struggles, but she knew she was weakening, her limbs grew heavy and then light, and the breath she had so vainly struggled to keep was dribbling out of her lips in the form of bubbles. It was during this moment that Temperance St.Clare achieved a kind of clarity that few people, even during death, are able to reach. She stopped struggling; she stopped fighting, and simply accepted what was to come. Within this calm sphere she was everything and nothing, she was both blind to the future and aware of all possibilities, was both deaf, and heard. Oh yes, she heard. Far, far more then she ever wanted to hear.

………

Before her stood a woman, she was tall, far taller then any woman Temperance had ever seen and her features, though not unattractive, were oddly shaped, pointed and thin, her pale skin and hair giving her an ethereal quality. Temperance was surrounded by reflections of herself as she was, as she had been, as she wished it and as she didn't. Those that were and those that were yet to be. Silently she stared at the woman, while her other selves' simply stared at her. The woman opened her mouth,

"I'm sorry." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. It was hers and yet was completely alien.

"This was not the way it was supposed to happen." Temperance sensed the frustration of the speaker, "Hatthorus died too soon, Rhennet did not appear, and you, you were not supposed to be born at all. It is almost too late." For what? Temperance wanted to ask, and yet when she tried to form the question, her lips would not cooperate.

"For us all child. For there are none as blind as those who can See and none as deaf as those that can hear." Anger, pain and fear "I'm so sorry child, for what I am about to do. But choice so far has played little part in my actions. The Others would not allow my interference; They believe that each should begin on their own, learning as they go. But how can you create a platform on which to build if your foundations are nothing but sand? They will not listen, and I believe They no longer know how, They have ignored so long. They believe in an infinite amount of power, of Seers and opportunities. I do not." Purpose now, intent as sharp as the icy north wind and as hard as iron.

"We have already failed so many times. So much death. They will waste your life like They have wasted all the rest, but the bloodlines are almost gone, soon, there will be no one left to try and write the wrongs of the past." Temperance felt sadness surround her and also an underlying tang of fear. Desperate loss warred with shattered hope. "So, I will defy Them, one last time. I will have my way. I will help you, as I should have helped the first one, and all who followed her."

"I was silent too long, believing in Them and their assurances. But you are the last, I can feel it. Josis has seen to that. With the death of every Seer he has come a step closer to finding the Book, and with the Book, the Blade. You are the last. You who should have never been born. You are an abnormality that the others did not foresee. It is to you I will show the way." Temperance screamed as a beam of light forced its way into her brain. Pain like she had never before experience dropped her to her knees. Her head and hands were on fire and her synapses burned, with potential, with knowledge. She could feel her other selves' crowd around as one by one, they stretched out their hands.

"Lapis the blue stone of enduring strength, vitality, and communication."

"I give to you." The voice of the woman burned along her synapses, echoing through her brain.

"We give to you." Her selves chanted in kind.

"Alexandrite for connection, to yourself and others. Know that all things, wether they be mighty or low, are connected."

"I give to you."

"We give to you."

"Emerald for heart, insight and healing. For only by knowing your own heart can you hope to know the hearts of others."

"I give to you."

"We give to you."

"Sapphire for the grace and blessing of the divine. Know that no power, no matter how small, is ever wasted, and remember that a blessing can take you father along your road then a curse."

"I give to you."

"We give to you!"

"Garnet for commitment and resilience of self. Know that though the most obvious strength comes from without it is nothing when compared to the strength that comes from within."

"I give to you."

"We give to you."

"Onyx for protection, and balance. To ground your spirit when all else around you crumbles to dust."

"I give to you."

"We give to you."

"Diamond for clarity of mind, body, and Sight. To see your way clear when all paths appear dark."

"I give to you."

"We give to you."

The words, chanted, were not so much heard with the ear, but rather felt in the bones. And each wish, each gift, was accompanied with a parcel of knowledge. The pain in Temperance's body was beginning to grow and her surroundings started to spin.

"And so I give you the knowledge they found before they died, knowledge of yourself you did not possess before, and something else, something they did not have the chance to learn. I give you… your Power." Temperance screamed and writhered, it seemed the very breath in her lungs had turned to flames. And if her body was a blaze. Her mind was an inferno. Temperance didn't know how long it went on, it seemed to be but a moment, and yet she swore that she could feel all the grains of eternity slip through her fingers. It stopped.

"Now child…Forget… Forget and sleep…for now."

………….

"Where is she?" The tall, well built, man paced back and forth in front of the alter

"She will be here, we have made to Call, the Scrolls foretell it. She will be here." The small man pushed his glasses nervously up his nose "Patience is a virtue." He tittered nervously. Suddenly he found himself shoved roughly against the wall, two feet from the floor.

"Do not. I repeat. Do not. Patronise me. Ever."

"I'm sorry, Sir –" He was interrupted by the entrance of another man.

"Sir, the girl has arrived!" Josis gave what, on another made, might have been a smile, but on him simply looked like some kind of bestial leer.

"Very good Ahmeena." Turning he released the throat of the skinny Egyptologist causing the man to slide down the wall and hit the stones that formed to foundation of the temple with a dull thud.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should greet our guest."

…

Temperance woke slowly, acutely aware of the throbbing coming from the base of her skull. God Damn Judas! Groaning she levered herself up, ready to strangle her friend. Her thoughts of vengeance were interrupted though, as she took in her surroundings. They were 'different' to say the least. Where once cabinets had stood, displaying artefacts from ancient Egypt, broken pillars, rubble and sand was all that remained. Temperance herself was sprawled on a carved stone tablet. As the fog in her mind recede the acute pain in her head and hands took over.

_What had happened? What-_

Temperance caught sight of her hands and discovered why she was in so much pain. The jewellery she had put on in jest was now fused to her skin, embedded in her flesh. Temperance franticly stared at the underside of her wrists, vainly looking for the clasps of release. Only smooth metal greeted her terrified eyes. The stones that decorated the cuffs winked coolly back at her. She followed them with her eyes. Lapis,

_For strength_

Made a decorative border that edged the cuffs. Alexandrite also followed the lapis.

_For connection to yourself…_

"And others." Temperance raggedly whispered "And emerald, emerald for healing, mind, body, spirit, for insight…" How did she know all this?

Temperance heard a grinding sound behind her, what had previously seemed a wall was slowly moving aside.

…

Hope you like. It was a bit rushed. Feedback is, as always, appreciated.

Most of the information on gems sourced from this sight: also found this site, Gem by Gem: interesting


	4. Space, Time And All That Jazz

Chapter four is coming… it's three quarters written.


End file.
